Mariotehplumber
Mariotehplumber (real name: John Burris) is an infamous youtube ranter that gained infamy on the boards due to his ridiculously intense hatred of Rosalina, hating her so much that he bought over so far, 600+ of her amiibo as of March 1, 2015. Just so that nobody can have them. However, Rosalina is just one of the many, many, many things he hates. He also hates the modern "hentai" Sonic, and screams about how they need to bring back the CLEAAAASIK Sonic. He hates the Fire Emblem characters, especially "Throbbin" and "Looseinya" for the same reasons as Rosalina. He also doesn't like any modern games that have come out since like 2006. He also hates Game Grumps, which is admittedly shit nowadays (especially anything with Suzy, but that's off-topic). Despite this, he plays Smash 4 on Twitch and mains Dr. Mario. Reviews He "review" some games that he never even played before, such as Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg (whom he nicknamed: Scalping Mariotehplumber didn't stop at Rosalina, though, and has started scalping other characters like Ike, Shulk, and Meta Knight. And he plans on scalping Robin, Lucina, and Ness, even though he's not a "hentai character" (read: any character that debuted after 2006). Heck, he also claims to plan on buying out all of the upcoming amiibo, even though many of them (like Mr. Game and Watch) are about as far away from "hentai" as you can get. The real kicker about this is that he claims that collectors are the reason that nobody can find amiibo anywhere, even though he claims that he was a collector for a long time. Is he just a troll? Oh yeah, he also recently came out as a troll. ...and then acted no different from before, as seen in the above quote. Keep in mind that another infamous internet weirdo, Christian Weston Chandler, also claimed to be a troll, and look where he is now. It's most likely that he just said this so people would stop making fun of him. Of course, that hasn't happened. Trivia * He pronounces Faggots, Faygits. * The fact that he main Dr. Mario is because according to his Miiverse account, he said that all the characters are "cheap, unbalanced, and require zero amount of skills," this show that he is not good at every character except Dr. Mario. * He confirms that he has like 600+ or 400 amiibos of Rosalina * He confirms himself to live at Canada. * His gaming email was hacked by some "Angry Rosalina Fan Cult." The hackers even reveals his real full name: John Burris. * He was interview 2 times so far about amiibos on Nintendo Nuggets. * He wants to collect all Ness' for whatever reason, probably to piss off every single mother fan rather than the husbandos of the waifus. * He's not lying about Rosalina. You can see the boxes and boxes he has of her on Twitter. And on his Encyclopedia Dramatica entry (which we won't link to for the sake of decency), you can see the Marths, Villagers, Wii Fit Trainers, etc. * He is commonly shipped with Rosalina. The two go great together, and Rosalina was practically created just for him, so it makes perfect sense. We await their wedding with baited breath. * I don't think he even knows what Hentai literally means, especially since he doesn't know what a waifu is. * His hatred for Rosalina is stronger and more stupid and Mikokiri's hatred for Greninja. * He is friends with another whiny Classic Sonic fanboy, SammyClassicSonicFan, who made a video defending him. * When playing the Perfect Run of Super Mario Galaxy 2, he suicided at the end so Rosalina wouldn't go on Starship Mario. Seriously. Category:People Category:Cancer Category:Shit Category:Anti-Gay Category:Gay Category:Subhuman Filth Category:Probably doesn't take showers Category:Gross Category:Absolutely Disgusting Category:Ultra Gay Category:Nerd Category:Annoying Little 6-Year Old Shits Who Won't Shut the Fuck Up and Keep Whining About How They Had Sex With Your Mother, Wow Kid, you're really fucking original. What's next, a "Your Mom" joke? Seriously, kid, just shut the fuck up. Really. Category:Shit you probably noticed by seeing it in 'Recent Wiki Activity' Category:Rosalina Supporters Category:Stupid Motherfuckers Category:Ugly Category:Terrible Category:Assclowns Category:Transgender Category:Characters with Awful Fanbases Category:Faggots Category:Gaycore Category:Scumbags Category:Fucktards